wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krasnoludy
thumb|Krasnolud wojownik Dawniej Krasnoludy rzadko opuszczały swoje bezpieczne górskie fortece. Jednak gdy bitwa wzywa, podnoszą się by bronić swych przyjaciół i sojuszników z niezrównaną odwagą i męstwem. __TOC__ Wprowadzenie i Historia Tytani stworzyli Skamieniałych by pomogli im kształtować świat Azeroth po ich odejściu. Kiedy Well of Eternity implodowała, powodując Wielkie odłączenie, efekty odbiły się poważnie na EarthenSkamieniałych, czuli ból ziemi niczym własny. Wycofali się do miejsca swego pochodzenia - do miast Tytanów Uldum, Uldaman, i Ulduar - i poddali się hibernacji na osiem tysięcy lat. Gdy się obudzili, odkryli, że ich władza nad skałami i ziemią przeminęła, a ich kamienna skóra stała się delikatną skórą. Ci, którzy przebudzili się w Uldaman, wyemigrowali do śnieżnych gór Dun Morogh i zbudowali miasto Ironforge. Stoickie Krasnoludy z Ironforge spędziły wiele wieków wydobywając z wnętrza Ziemi wszelakie bogactwa. Bezpieczni w ich niezdobytej fortecy Ironforge Mountain, Krasnoludy rzadko wyruszają dalej niż szczyty Dun Morogh. Pomimo tego, w czasie gdy Orkowie najechali Azeroth i postanowili podbić Ziemię Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów, Krasnoludy zaproponowały dołączenie do Wielkiego Przymierza. Prężne i zaradne Krasnoludy okazały się filarem wojsk Przymierza i pomogły odnosić zwycięstwo za zwycięstwem. Niedawno Krasnoludy odkryły szereg ruin, które okazały się być kluczem do sekretów ich straconego dziedzictwa. Ochoczy by poznać prawdę na temat pochodzenia swego ludu, król Magni Bronzebeard nakazał by Krasnoludy zmieniły swe profesje z górnictwa i kowalstwa na archeologię. Magni pomógł stworzyć sławną Gildię odkrywców z Ironforge, grupę całkowicie oddaną poznawaniu sekretów Ziemi oraz zgłębiającą prawdę na temat legendarnych dziejów Krasnoludów. Nieodzowna część Przymierza, twarde armie Krasnoludów, zostały odesłane by walczyć z bezlitosnymi armiami Hordy w odległych krainach. W tych ciężkich czasach obrona górskiego królestwa spadła na bohaterów takich jak Ty. Wojny frakcji Krasnoludy z Ironforge były podzielone na trzy frakcje: Klan Ironforge, którzy kontrolowali miasto, Klan Wildhammer, który kontrolował zbocze gór i Klan Dark Iron, który żył w cieniu gór. Kiedy Wysoki Król Krasnoludów, Modimus Anvilmar umarł, przemoc rozlała się wśród klanów - walki wygrał Klan Ironforge, który zachował władzę nad Dun Morogh, Wildhammer osiedlili się w Grim Batol w Wetlands, a Dark Iron w Redridge Mountains i stworzyli miasto Thaurissan, które swą nazwę zawdzięczało ich przywódcy. Dark Iron byli rozgoryczeni po stracie ziem i zaatakowali oba królestwa naraz by zapobiec połączeniu ich sił. Thaurissan poprowadził swoją armie na Ironforge i został ostatecznie pokonany. Modgud, żona Thaurissana najechała na Grim Batol i użyła swojej magii by zniszczyć bramę i rozpocząć oblężenie twierdz Klanu Wildhammer. Khardros Wildhammer, władca Grim Batol zabił czarną królową i zwyciężył. Klan Ironforge przeszedł do ofensywy i ruszył na stolicę Klanu Dark Iron. Ale Dark Iron przez przypadek przyzwali Ragnarosa, władcę ognia. Ragnaros spustoszył Redridge mountains i zniewolił Klan Dark Iron. Oglądając tę makabrę, Krasnoludy z Ironforge zawrócili w kierunku domu. Niestety czary Modgud sprawiły, że ojczyzna Klaun Wildhammer stała się nie zamieszkała, więc wyemigrowali na północ do Hinterlands i założyli miasto Aerie Peak. Tam Wildhammer nauczyli się przywiązania do natury oraz ujeżdzania Gryfów. Kultura The dwarves of Ironforge are a proud, stern and determined people with streaks of kindness hidden under the gruff exteriors of their sturdy frames. Their love for battle, invention and exploration impels them ever forward to discover and unearth the mysteries of their heritage, educating them further about those who first created the dwarven race. Only recently have the dwarves discovered the legacy of their ancient progenitors, the Titans. As the dwarves begin to delve deeper into the mysteries of their past, they also begin to uncover deeper enigmas. Still, they keep to the forges and workshops, ever innovating and creating new and more effective ways to destroy. Steam powered technology and firearms originate from dwarven inventiveness and creativity. The stout race is renowned for its skills at battle and also as cunning engineers and crafters. The uncovered fragments of their distant past have led the dwarves on an unprecedented exodus of exploration. Seeking out their origins, the dwarves have dispatched prospectors across all of Lordaeron in order to seek out signs of the Titans, the supposed creators of the dwarves. The dwarves have embraced the idea that it is their purpose to search the world for more signs of proof of their heritage. Dwarven outposts exist in the most desolate of places. Here, the dwarves spend their time seeking out the secrets of ancient times, or simply use their outposts as staging grounds for expeditions to clear out their enemies so that they may continue their quest.WoWRPG 34 thumb|Krasnolud Paladyn Relacje While the dwarves of Ironforge appreciate the fighting skill of the Horde, it is with grim eyes that they look upon the orcs and their allies, the trolls and the Forsaken. Although the dwarves have held dealings of commerce and diplomacy with the high elves, they keep the people of Quel’Thalas at an arm’s distance. While the night elves may share the same allegiances, the dwarves look upon them with suspicion and some trepidation. Humans, however, are the staunch and constant allies of the dwarven people and find welcome, favor and kindness when in dwarven lands.WoWRPG 34 \ The Ironforge dwarves also view their gnomish cousins with much love due to shared interests in invention, exploration, and the gathering of knowledge as evidenced by their invitation to the Gnomereganian refugees to live in Iron Forge. They have been known to be on extremely friendly terms with the few Pandaren who have made it to Iron Forge and other dwarven settlements. Wiara Dwarven priests deliver the message of the Light to their people. They share this faith with humanity and uphold its precepts and teachings. Some dwarves have recently taken to investigating the past and discovered that the Titans themselves were godlike beings. No one has yet begun worshipping the Titans as gods, for it would seem that the Light prevails over the reverence for the dwarves’ own progenitors Archeologia oraz Wędrowanie Due to recent discoveries that uncovered fragments of their ancient origins (for example, the Discs of Norgannon in Uldaman), the dwarves have undergone a remarkable transformation. The discovery convinced the dwarves that the mighty Titans created them from stone when the world was young. They feel that their destiny is now to search the world for more signs and proof of their enchanted heritage and to rediscover the Titans' hidden legacies. Wygląd Ironforge są muskularne, i potężne pomimo niskiego wzrostu. Mężczyźni Krasnoludy zazwyczaj mają długie włosy, brody oraz wąsy często zaplecione. Kobiety tej rasy też są muskularne, ale są dorodne i pozbawione zarostu. Kilka brodatych kobiet krasnoludzkich z Ironforge zostało zaobserwowanych przez Graun Blump. Klany krasnoludzkie Grafika:Ironforge Dwarves.JPG|Klan Ironforge Grafika:Wildhammer Dwarves.JPG|Klan Wildhammer Grafika:Dark-Iron Dwarves.jpg|Klan Dark Iron Umiejętności rasowe Grafika:D1.gif Stoneform - aktywna Po aktywacji na 20 sekund daje odporność na truciznę, chorobę i krwawienie. Zwiększa też o 5% obronę (Defense). Ładuje się 3 minuty. Grafika:D2.gif Gun Specialization - pasywna Dodaje 5 punktów do umiejętności walki bronią palną. Grafika:D3.gif Frost Resistance - pasywna Krasnoludy mają 10 punktów odporności na zimno. Grafika:D4.gif Treasure Finding - pasywna Aktywowana pokazuje na minimapie znajdujące się w pobliżu skrzynie ze skarbami. Dostępne klasy Podstawowy mount * Ram - kozioł z zawiniętymi rogami Grafika:Ram gray.jpg|Siwy Ram na 40 poziom Grafika:Ram swift.jpg|Szybki brązowy Ram na 60 poziom Kategoria:Rasy